The Ambrose Saga: How to Woo a vonTussle
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Shelley Ambrose; a 20 year old college student has nearly everything. Well, except Miss Amber von Tussle. The schools newest hottie. But Amber has a boyfriend. So, just how will Shelley get whats she wants most? She'll use the Ambrose charm, of course!
1. Synopsis

**Hi guys! I'm currently writing four separate stories. I think I'm a little in over my head. I have two Pitch Perfect fics and a crossover fic of Pitch Perfect and John Tucker Must Die. Oh, and this story too. I have to admit I completely adore the banter amongst Amber and Shelley. Oh, and did I mention I love Brittany Snow x)**

* * *

Synopsis: Shelley Ambrose is a 20 year old college student attending Lakeview. She's a gorgeous redhead who's popular, funny, wealthy, and has pretty much everything she has ever needed or wanted. The only problem is that she may have a teensy tiny little crush on Miss Von Tussle, the schools 18 year old hottie. The first time Shelley laid eyes on her, she was literally awestruck. But Amber has a boyfriend and doesn't even know Shelley exists, right? So just how will Shelley get what she wants? That's easy; she's an Ambrose and she always gets what she desires most. Well, most of the time.


	2. Crashing Into You, Literally

**Hey guys! This is my second story and I'm excited to contribute to the Amber/Shelley perspective:) after I read some fics about them and contemplated whether to actually start a new story, I finally decided to give it a try. I'm at a standstill for my other story, so I said why not?**

**Oh, the characters might not be exactly how they were portrayed in the movie. So I hope that doesn't affect anything too much!**

**Can't stand Zac Effron**  
**Adore Brittany Snow**  
**James Marsden is gorgeous :D**

* * *

AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY

I was leisurely strolling along the lax shoreline, contemplating how I would break up with my boyfriend of six months. I thought he was the one, and I do love him, but I don't get that giddy feeling when I'm with him. My head was in the clouds, but then...

I saw her.  
AN ANGEL.

All I could do was stare at her in all her loveliness. She must have sensed me because she turned around, shot a dazzlingly cute smile my way, and made my entire day.

I almost melted...

I didn't have the courage to go over to speak to her; or more so, my legs were jell-o and I couldn't move. Maybe a little of both at this point.

I had to get out of there before I did something stupid or reckless, so I turned abruptly, which left me somewhat dizzy. I'm guessing it's from her. She caused me to not be able to think straight. Wow, that was an unintentional pun. But seriously, she's just breathtaking and I haven't even spoken to her. Not that I could form any coherent words right now anyways...

She is walking towards me...Time to go.

Somehow I began to walk away from her, but I heard footsteps following in suit, which made me increase my stride and pace. Still, I heard her coming, so I spun around; ready to tell her I couldn't stay and chat.

She was so much closer than I anticipated. I crashed right into her tiny frame and we both ended up in the soft, silky sand. Way to make a first impression, Shelley. Now what do I say?

This girl is going to be the death of me...


	3. Too Damn Cute

**Okay... So chapter one was freakin' short, right? I just wanted to get something out there, since I put up a synopsis and take days to update. Some people update frequently, but I don't have the time to constantly add new segments. I want to allow people to read my works ASAP, but I'm quite lazy and have a pretty busy life. Plus, there isn't really too many people reading or writing Hairspray fics, as far as I'm concerned. I'll still add a new chapter pretty soon.**

* * *

AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY AMBER/SHELLEY

_GREAT... Just great. There's this gorgeous girl laying on top of me, or more so I crashed into her, so she had no choice but to land on me. I better not start hyperventilating.  
_  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I swear you weren't so close... Why were you so close?"

"You better be sorry and don't you dare do that again. I can do whatever I please, so don't question me!" She simulated utter confidence.

_Seriously? Did she just talk back to me like that? She looked so sweet and innocent. Boy was I wrong. Maybe she wasn't an angel after all...  
_  
"Look here, Miss I-think-I'm-hot-stuff-so-I-say-whatever-I-want! I apologized and you're just going to be rude? Really?! And you're still lying on me, could you get off? Now!"

"Calm down, I'm kidding. I'm fine, thank you. By the way, you're the one who was staring at me in the first place. I'm not one to talk back to anyone, but I just wanted to see what you would do. I got a big reaction out of you, haha."

_Wait, so that's not her personality? She's nice, actually? Maybe she is an angel; my angel. Wait, what the hell? I don't know her, why would I say something so mushy? I'm going soft, damn it.  
_  
"That's wonderful that you're kidding, but you don't listen! Get off of me, blondie!"

"Okay, but thanks breaking the fall, even though we're at a beach. You're pretty funny, you know?" She said with an adorable grin.

"You're really cute." _Oh no, did I just say that aloud? Super. That was supposed to stay in my imaginary speech bubble.  
_  
"Aww, you think so? Well, I think you're cute too." She said with a slight blush and an endearing upturn of her lips.

"I actually think you're too damn cute. It's not fair."

"S-stop, you're making me blush," she said with an adorably flushed face.

_Ugh. She's too cute for her own good. Guys probably swoon over her like crazy. No harm in teasing her then.  
_  
"I like girls who blush, because they're probably more innocent. Innocence is lacking these days and you seem to be chock-full of it."

I wonder how flustered I can make her.

"Ohh, um, wow. I don't even...know how to respond to that? Thank you... I guess?"

"Aww, you're so confused. Let me explain. I'm the experienced one and you're rather inexperienced. I'll bet money on it, too."

"Hey! B-but you... And I- How would you know?" She replied in a flustered manner.

"There's my proof. You're so a virgin." I had the biggest smirk gracing my lips. I couldn't help but make fun of her_. I don't think I'll ever get bored of teasing her.  
_  
"Uh...I-I'm no-. So what if I am?" She nervously sputters.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's quite a good look on you. You look too sweet to ever do anything dirty. I'd hate for anyone else to get their hands on you."

Her face was so red after I said that last line. Sex _isn't something comfortable for her to talk about I guess._ _She's too funny and I really really want to give her a bone-crushing bear hug now.  
_  
"I-I'm not supposed to do anything bad...I have to stay abstinent from intercourse until marriage."

"Did dear mommy tell you this?" I smiled. "You're eighteen, right? You don't have to listen to her every command. Be independent. Be free. Do what you want. It's a satisfactory feeling."

"My mom's always taken care of me. How could you suggest that? On second thought, freedom would be different and nice, but I don't know how to live outside of her authority."

"Moms should take care of their children. Not all do, but they should want to. If you'd like, I could show you how not to be interdependent!" I couldn't help but add in my trademark smug grin.

"Oh, umm..t-that would be great, as long as you don't mind at all. I don't want to be a bother to you though, so if you can't it's completely fi-" she added in a rather small and panicked voice.

_Even though her ramble was almost the cutest thing ever, I had to stop her before she has a panic attack and we have to go to the ER. Then I'd have to explain how my admirable charm freaked her out. Not something I want follow through with..._

"Hey, hey, I was the one who said I'd help you in the first place. So you don't need to worry, you're not a bother okay?"

"Sure, if you say so." She smiled shyly, but also sweetly.

_It hurts too much. She's just so...cute. I can't take it. I really don't think I could say no to this girl. It'd be like drowning a kitten or taking away a puppy's favorite toy. You just don't do that.  
_  
"We'll start your first lesson bright and early tomorrow." I told her matter of factually. _I should probably ask for her name. We've been talking this whole time and I don't even know.  
_  
"How early is early?"

"Eight o'clock on the dot."

"But that's s-"

"But what?"

"...Never mind. I'll be there."

"Good. Because I'm going to teach you how to kiss."

"You..y-you're g-going to k-kiss me?"

"I'm kidding. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you and it worked pretty well. Payback is sweet, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..yeah, I guess it is."

"I'll see you tomorrow, but what's your name? We never established that."

"Amber Von Tussle."

"Cute name. I'm Shelley Ambrose. You're so formal with your introduction. It's endearing though."

_Her name is so cute. Damn her cuteness. I should be thinking about my boyfriend, yet my mind keeps going back to her.  
_  
"I'm happy to hear you approve of my introductions."

"Haha me too, Amber."

"So, see you soon Shelley?"

"Defintely. Bye, it was really really really nice getting to meet a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Amber is blushing, yay.

"T-thank you. That's kind of you to say."

"Sure, anything for you baby cakes."

"Ohhh...wow, that's so embarrassing. Can I go yet?" Amber innocently questioned.

"Haha, sure. Sorry for embarrassing you. It's just; you're so cute when you're all embarrassed and blushing."

"Okay Shelley, you're flattering me way too much. I'm going to leave. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Amber," I sing songed in my teasing manner. I waved to her and she shyly waved backed.

_God, she is way too cute. I know I said I was kidding about kissing her, but I seriously might give her a little peck on the lips._


End file.
